The tale of the Smurfling's and Sassette/part 5
Flashback '' ''Smurfette and Sassette were standing at the edge of the lily pound, throwing rocks in, when a frog came hopping along. '' ''“Oh look Smurfette, lets follow that frog” Sassette says as she starts jumping across the lily pads like a frog. Smurfette follows but when she gets to the third lily pad she slips and falls him to the water. Sassette turns around. '' ''“Ohh you want to go swimming, Smurfs away” Sassette says as she playfully splashes Smurfette. '' ''“You sure know how to have fun Smurfette “ Sassette says. '' ''The two Smurfettes get out of the water. While Smurfette was siting by a rock drying of, Sassette was doing cartwheels. '' ''“is being a smurf always this much fun” Sassette asks as she sits on Smurfette lap. '' ''“Not always.” Smurfette sighs. '' ''“Why not?” Sassette asks. '' ''“Well sometimes we have fires or floods and then there’s Gargamel” Smurfette says. '' ''“Gargamel, is that some kind of horrible medicine” Sassette asks. '' ''“Oh no. Gargamel is the mean old nasty wizard” Smurfette tells Sassette. '' ''“Where does this Gargamel live?” Sassette asks. '' ''“Come, ill show you and then you will see why you must stay away from him.” Smurfette says. '' ''Soon Sassette and Smurfette are hiding behind a plant watching Gargamel and his cat Azarel picking flowers out the ground. Gargamel was singing. '' ''“He doesn’t seen that bad” Sassette says. '' ''“Take my word for it Gargamel is evil” Smurfette says as the sneak away back to village. '' ''End of Flash back. '' '' '' “So Sassette and I quickly became friends despite our differences” Smurfette explains to Curious. “However the day after I had to help Greedy with the dishes and Sassette wanted to dig for earthworms.” Smurfette starts to explain the rest of her part in the story. ''Flashback '' ''After breakfast Smurfette and Sassette were in the dining room. Sassette was playing with a set of marbles while Smurfette was collecting bowls from the table. '' '' ''“So Smurfette, you ready to arm wrestle and dig for earthworms?” Sassette asked.'' '' '“Sorry Sassette but its my turn to help Greedy with the dishes today” Smurfette says as she gathers a few more dishes. Just then Greedy comes out of the kitchen with a towel in his hand, he was drying one of the dishes.'' '' '“If you really want to dig for earthworms Smurfette…. OWW” Greedy complains as Smurfette steps on his foot.'' '' '"I don’t care, you have to do the dishes” Greedy tells Smurfette.'' '' '“Oh that’s ok, Ill go play with the other Smurflings” Sassette smiles as she runs of to play.'' '' ''End of Flashback. '“'However Nat, Snappy and Slouchy were doing work of their own, they were scrubbing the village well ” Smurfette explains to Curious. “Can I tell them this part Smurfette?” Sassette asks. “Sure, you remember it better than me.” Smurfette says. Sassette begins to tell her part of the story. Flashback '' '' ''Sassette was singing the smurf song when she saw Nat, Snappy and Slouchy standing by the village well. Snappy was about to dip his cloth into the bucket of water when Sassette walked over to them.'' ''“Hey. What you doing?” Sassette asks. '' ''“Were trying to scrub the village well. Top to bottom” Snappy tells her. '' ''“Aww that’s no fun” Sassette says. '' ''“I know, since your already wet, lets play fire brigades. You’re the burning house” Sassette says as she throws a bucket of water over Snappy. Snappy doesn’t like this and started to get mad with Sassette. '' ''“So you don’t want to play” Sassette said looking confused. '' ''“Play, Play, we would love to play. But we cant because, because…” Snappy started to say but Nat stopped him. '' ''“Were sorry Sassette, but we really don’t have time to play right now” Nat says trying to be nice. '' ''“Ok, Ill just stick around here and sing” Sassette says as she starts to sing the smurf song. '' ''“Stop singing that” Snappy tells her. '' ''“Why should I, I’m smurf and I’m proud” Sassette says. '' ''“Your not a smurf, you are not a smurf. Not a real one anyway” Snappy says loosing his temper. '' ''“What do you mean” Sassette asks sounding really confused. '' ''“You were created by a spell of Gargamel and because we created you, Papa Smurf is punishing us” Snappy tells Sassette. '' ''“You mean Papa Smurf didn’t want me” Sassette says. '' ''“Obviously ” Snappy said. '' ''Sassette ran of into the forest crying. '' ''End of Flashback. '' "But what we didn't know is that Gargamel cast a spell on the clay, meaning that she would explode in the midday sun, until Papa Smurf told us" Smurfette says. "Oh, so how did you convince Sassette that Papa Smurf did want her to stay in the village?" Curious asked "That happend after Sassette ran of. Papa Smurf came and told us that we had to find Sassette" Smurfette told Curious. ''Flashback. '' ''Smurfette, Snappy, Nat, Slouchy and Papa Smurf were walking through forest. '' ''"Im sorry that i caused all this trouble Papa Smurf, if it wasn't for me and my big mouth then Sassette wouldnt of ran away" Snappy says. '' ''"The important thing now is finding her" Papa Smurf said. '' ''"Look there she is" Smurfette says as she points to were Sassette is running after Gargamel They watch as Gargamel and Azreal climb up a tree. '' ''"Stay away from me, go back to the village, you can find it" Garamgel says to Sassette. '' ''The other Smurfs arrive. '' ''"Sassette, come here hurry" Smurfette calls. '' ''"But i cant because i'm not a real Smurf. I dont belong with you" Sassette tells Smurfette. '' ''"I know how you fell, i was created by the same spell, but i learned to become a smurf" Smurfette says. '' ''"I can?" Sassette asks sounding uncertian. '' ''"Of course you can Sassette. The Smurfs love you. Please go home with them" Gargamel says. '' ''"For once in your life Gargamel, i agree with you" Papa Smurf says. '' ''Sassette jumps down from the tree and in to Smurfettes arms. '' ''"Sorry about this" Papa Smurf says as he pours an anti-explosion fromula on her. '' ''"i guess Pappy likes to play Fire Brigade as well" Sassette giggles. '' ''(to be continued) '' '' '' '' '' '' ''